turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JonathanMarkoff/Ruler of Italy
Italy has had many forms of government in its intermittent history as a nation. The most common head of state titles have been King and President, while the head of government has most often used the title of Prime Minister. Nevertheless, there have been occasional exceptions. Harry Turtledove has made even more changes to Italy's governing style in his fiction. ''The Gladiator'' In the home timeline, Italy's parliamentary republic, established in the 1940s, remained in effect, more than 150 years later. In 2097, the incumbent Prime Minister was frequently criticized in the press. In an alternate where communism won the Cold War in the 20th century, the Italian People's Republic ruled with an iron hand, although not a terribly efficient one. In 2097, the General Secretary of the Communist Party was the de facto ruler of Italy, and anyone who had a problem with his rule did not dare give voice to it. ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' The Kingdom of Italy emerged victorious from the Second World War in the 1940s. Although it was clearly a junior partner in the Axis behind Germany and Japan, Italy maintained a respectable colonial empire in Africa into the 21st century. The head of state was the King, who was regarded as a figurehead. In the 1920s, Prime Minister Benito Mussolini became known by the informal title of ''Duce'', which was later adopted formally and was the accepted title for Italy's head of government by 2010. Known Kings Umberto III, incumbent in 2010. Known Duci * Benito Mussolini, led Italy to victory in the Second World War. * [[Unnamed Duce (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Unnamed Duce]], incumbent in 2010 Other rulers As most Harry Turtledove timelines involving Italy have a point of divergence between 1900 and 1946, King Victor Emmanuel III is probably the head of state at the start of most stories. However, the only volume in which he is actually mentioned is Worldwar: In the Balance; his final fate in that timeline is unrevealed, as is the identity of his successor. The first section of "Hail! Hail!" is set in 1934 in OTL, and references Mussolini. Benito Mussolini is the Prime Minister (informally Duce) in Worldwar and The War That Came Early. In the former, his final fate and successor are unrevealed, while the end of the latter has him still in power, although his position is precarious. Carlo d'Asburgo is referenced in "Eyewear," a speculative story set mostly in OTL. While he was indeed King of Italy at the time that part of the story is set, he is referenced for his more important office as King of Spain. Historical rulers in non-rulership roles Napoleon Bonaparte, in OTL, was President of Italy 1802-1805, and King of Italy 1805-1814. In ''The Two Georges'', Bonaparte is referenced as a French soldier; there is no reason to think he ever ruled any country in that timeline. Benito Mussolini is referenced in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement as having failed to gain any high office in the Southern Victory timeline. Category:Blog posts